Harry's only love.
by Link1017
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally get together. But will somebody ruin it? R/R (Yes the first 5 chapters suck, what are ya gonna do about it?)
1. Escape from the Dursleys

Chapter 1: Escape from the Dursleys  
  
  
  
Harry awoke late the next morning."Oh crap, I'm almost late for the Hogwarts Express." He looked at his trunk doubtfully, "I hate you floo powder, I just wanted to tell you...."Harry sighed as he didn't have a choice he decided to sneak out, while the Dursleys were asleep. He grabbed his trunk, almost forgetting all the stuff in his drawer, that he had decided to keep out rather than in his trunk. Sneakoscope, Mini-Foe Glass, Hermione's letters that he kept since the 1st year, a picture of Hermione. That was about it he made room in his trunk, before watching the Hermione in the picture throw her hair back. I dunno about this...but then he thought to himself "But i have the makings for an Auror, in Gryffindor, fought Voldemort 3 times straight and your just going to let yourself be anxious because of muggles? Get real." So he walked downstairs he slammed his finger in his trunk "DA-" he almost sweared loudly. He paused, he heard Dudley say "daddy im scared" and then he fell asleep again. Harry sighed with relief, then opened his trunk and slipped out his finger out. He looked at it, it was swollen, it would be hard to carry his trunk with this finger. He frowned, it kinda hurt when he touched it. Oh well he had better get to the Burrow quick. He sneaked downstairs with difficulty, the most cause of it was his finger, it hurt like hell now. But the only thing that kept him going was his rush to see Hermione at Rons house.He opened the door that leads in to the Den.He looked around, his eyes fell on the fireplace. Yes he was kind of anxious about the Floo Powder, but he had to see Hermione. So he went in front of the fireplace, and pulled out his bag of Floo Powder and threw it in, he decided to give the Dursleys a wake-up call. So he shouted "THE BURROW!" and threw his trunk in. He heheard Uncle Vernon stomping down the stairs he shouted "THE BURROW" and stepped in the fire. 


	2. The Burrow

Chapter two: The Burrow  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped as she saw Harry and his trunk appear as she was right by the fireplace. Harry climbed out brushing ashes and soot off his Muggle cloths. "Hey Harry alright over there?" Ron said. "Yeah" replied Harry sarcastically, still brushing soot off of him, "Just dandy." "Harry, you made it!" Hermione said and she hugged him after all the ashes were off him."Yeah, we thought you weren't going to make it in time."said Ron. Just then Mrs. Weasley walked in, "Ron, Hermione,and Ginny its time to get ready." she said. "Oh Harry your here! Sorry you couldn't come earlier but Dumbledore's orders. Do you have all your stuff ready?" "Yeah, everythings here." Harry replied, thinking about all his letters and his pictures of Hermione, he just couldn't resist giving her a glance, just to see that beatiful face once more. As he glanced, Hermione glanced at Harry just the same time and, catching each others eye, looked away quickly. Hermione smiled to herself and thought, "I don't really know, but I think he likes me too." As Harry was thinking exactly the same thing about her . While they were lost in thoughts of each other, Hedwig arrived."Harry...er, you didn't forget Hedwig when you left did you?" Hermione asked. "Of course not, I told her to fly here. Doesn't like Floo Powder that much." He replied. If he had to explain his love for her, it would plainly be impossible, it would break his heart if she died, or dated someone else, he felt like he'd have to kill anybody that broke her heart.Like Krum he hated Bulgaria quidditch team alot.It wasn't like I-Hate-Voldemort kind of hate though...or was it? Harry could only guess, but one thing he knew every time he heard a Bulgarian accent behind him. He almost hit the person behind him. Ron often teased him about this, and kept asking him why he did that. Why? Because that two-bit excuse for a man dumped her for that slut veela Fluer Delacour. "Harry!" Hermione said bringing him to reality. "You can't sit there forever get your trunk its time to go."  
  
Harry blinked and stood up and grabbed his trunk,ah that sweet voice of her made him forget his painful finger. So as they were in the back of the Ministry cars that were provided, Harry was pleased to sit by Hermione, and once on a sharp turn her, gentle, soft hand touched his resting on his knee. She blushed and Harry smiled to himself again. As they got out and as he, and Ron went through the Barrier together. He was just an inch away from telling Ron about his feelings about Hermione, but she had just walked through the barrier with Ginny. "I'll tell you later.", he muttered to Ron. And then a horn sounded and with that they boarded the Hogwarts Express. 


	3. Hogwarts Express & Harry's Feelings Expo...

Chapter Three:Hogwarts Express & Harry's Feelings Exposed  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er Ron?" Harry asked his friend. "Yeah?" He replied playing a sort of mini-game of chess. "Could I have a word...alone"he said. "Sure, Ginny , Hermione can you go for a second?" "Sure" they said at the same time. Harry looked around to see that they were both gone, then said, "Ron, I like Hermione."He confessed."Well duh Harry we both like Hermione"he replied, way off clue what Harry had said."No, that's not what I meant more than a friend." He said. Ron looked up. "You're kidding right?" Harry had a feeling he would say something like that, so he pulled out his letters and pictures that were in his trunk, and set them down. "Harry, you've been keeping these for 4 years?" Ron asked faintly. Harry nodded "Harry, I always considered you two as friends not lovers." Ron said. "Well we weren't, aren't I mean" seeing the shocked expression on Ron's face. "I'm sorry if this came as a real shock to you, as it, er, obviously did." He said seeing Ron wide-eyed "Er, Ron why is this so much of a shock you don't like Hermione do you?" Harry asked Ron "No, its just, as I said I never thought you like Hermione." He said "Well i'm sorry but I do love Hermione." And at that time before he said that Hermione and Ginny had decided to walk right back in the compartment. Harry staring at them looking as though he were about to be sick " I-I have to go, I-I'll be right back." He said. He walked out through the back compartment, and stood in between where the compartment where Hermione was and where the other was Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown telling Draco Malfoy what they had just witnessed...Harry Potter confessing that he loves Hermione Granger! Draco was laughing as hard as he could, and was just about to walk into where Harry was, but Harry met him right there blocking his path. Hermione opened the compartment door without Harry knowing. Obviously Draco was laughing so hard he didn't see her either. "Hey Potter, I heard you confessed that you love that Mudblood Granger." He kept laughing, he stopped to see what Harry was going to say, and Draco pulled out his wand "Move out of my way, Potter, I need to humiliate that Mudblood." He said "Call her a Mudblood again and I shove that wand up your ass." Harry said, Draco went into fits of laughter, "Oh shut up, Potter, and get out of my way I need to find that Mudblood." He said. " I warned you Malfoy. Now answer me this how good is your memory?" He asked Malfoy "Better than yours Potter" he replyed "Good because I want you to remember this." He said, Malfoy saw Hermione behind Harry and sneered, his lack of attention was regretted for then Harry had grabbed his wand, twisted it with arm, threw him on the ground and stomped twice on his head. And as Crabbe and Goyle were advancing on him, he used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate them to hang from bag racks. As he turned around he bumped into Hermione and just as she was about to hug him he turned and ran. 


	4. Hermione's Little Secret

Hermione's Little Secret  
  
As soon as Harry got there he skipped the Sorting and dinner and went straight upstairs to the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory. Hermione acted like she was going to the Sorting with the rest of the students, but then turned around and went up to the Gryffindor Tower and straight up to the Boys Dormitory. She rapped on the door, "Harry, open up" she said "Go away!" he demanded "Harry I know you love me and there is no reason to hide from me" she argued. "Yes there is." he argued back "No, Harry, there isn't, you can't run from me your whole life" she said, "How much are you going to bet on this?" "Harry I know you love me and that you can't live without me" she said. "So?" Harry said. "Harry, once again, you love me, and there's something I have to tell you! I love you too, I've kept it a secret, just as I kept all your letters and pictures."  
  
Silence. "Harry I'm coming in there wether you like it or not!" More silence "alohomorma" she said, and opened the door, went inside, and walked quickly over to Harry's bed, drew back the curtains and saw nothing, but she did see little outlines as if someone were sitting on it "Nice try, Harry" she said pulling off the Invisibility Cloak. He said "What do you want?" "You to quit lying to yourself" Harry didn't say anything, right now words didn't mean anything "Why don't we just live our lifes regularly" he suggested.  
  
"How about we live them regularly,"she agreed."But live them together," She added.  
  
Harry hesitated then said "I like your idea better."Harry stood up, and kissed Hermione "You better go, before the other boys get back,"he said. "Okay" she said, and kissed him again before she left. And Harry was left here, he figured he'd rather tell Ron about this tommorow. He fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
He was sitting in what looked like a desk in the trophy room.The door opened and Hermione walked in she was just about to kiss Harry but then a harsh, cold voice cried AVADA KEDVRA!. And Hermione was dead in Harry's arm he yelled, "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he woke with a start, with quite alot of sweat covering him. Ron lit his  
  
lantern, Dean muttered "what is it?" "Nothing, just a nightmare,"Harry said, breathing hard, went to sleep. 


	5. The Dream

The Dream  
  
Harry sat day-dreaming in classes, the only thing he heard was Hermione and Dumbledore saying that this year there is no Head-boy or Head-girl this year, in memory of Cedric,Harry didn't know how this made everyone remember him, but he had a plan, a plan for tonight. 'I'll tell Hermione about it' he thought to himself,so as they kissed each other good-night, Harry whispered for her to meet her tonight at the Common Room at 11:30. Hermione wondered what he was planning and sometimes shuddered with excitement as she watched the clock tick steadily towards 11:30. She wanted to get a head start so she got ready at 11:20 and was down there by the table she usually sits at, then she heard a familiar voice "Trying to get a head start, are we?" ,it took her seconds to figure out that it was Harry, "Harry you startled me" she said, he had pulled off the invisibility cloak and said "Well let's go then" "Where?" "You'll see", he said.Hermione walked in under the Invisibility Cloak, and , for the fifth time in her life, was invisible with Harry ,which she really enjoyed. They walked to the Entrance Hall, "Harry, once again, where are we going?" She said. "Hermione, once again, you'll see." He said adding with that sentence, a secretive grin. Harry walked over to a plain, stone wall on across from the Great Hall. Harry could tell that Hermione was going to ask him where they were going again. He muttered to the wall "Squid Acid" and it spread apart and made a hall, at the end was a door. They went inside and went through the door. Inside was the Head-Boy and Head-girl room. "Harry, why are we here?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned and told her, "To be alone". "Harry this is breaking alot of rules if were caught-", but she was broke off by Harry kissing her, and wiped the rules clean from her mind, along with everything else. They carried this on for a long time, until something struck Hermione's mind,"Harry...what if someone comes in here and catches us?" she asked kissing him once more. "Don't Worry," he said."No one knows about this room except Dumbledore," kissing her again. "Harry" she asked "Hm?" he said, a little muffled by Hermione's lips "I just wanted to tell you," she said. "You were really brave against Malfoy." she said with a glowing look. "Anything for you " Harry said. Sometime later they fell asleep on the bed, Hermione in Harry's arms. ***************************************************************** He was sitting in the same desk, and saw he was still in the trophy room. Hermione wasn't in this one. But Peeves was, bouncing around the room. AVADA KEDAVRA! the cold voice shouted twice both hitting Peeves and a beam of green light replacing it trying to hit Harry he dodged it once...twice...three times... but the fourth hit him. And before he died he felt himself falling...and falling.Finally he died. ***************************************************************** He awoke with a start, Hermione just woke up also. Harry looked at the magical clock, "Hermione we'd better go.. before anybody comes downstairs"."Yes, lets go."And they walked back up the stairs. Ron was sitting at the table at the Gryffindor Common with Ginny, "So did you have fun?" Ron said with a grin. Hermione went a deep scarlet. Harry chuckled "Wouldn't you like to know," he said. "I heard you had fun with Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express," Ron said. All four of them laugh out loud at this. "Harry I have something to tell you...alone," Hermione said. "Sure," he said, "be back in a minute." They walked upstairs, where No one can hear them, even if everyone was silent "Er, Harry I don't know why I'm embarresed about this I just am,"Hermione said. "Embarrased about what?" he asked. " Well when i went to the Burrow 3 days before you did, er, well, Fred asked me out," she said it quickly. Harry blinked. "Er, right, and what did you say?" Harry was sort of anxious about the answer to this. "Well, obviously I said no. I'm not the kind of girl who would be dating someone and make out with someone else for about an hour." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I know your not, its just, I sort of lost my head for a second,"Harry said. They both laughed about this. And they walked back to downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, holding hands as they sat in chairs beside each other in front of the fire.  
  
A/N: what did ya think R/R oh and whoever thinks this story is over you got another thing coming. 


	6. Happy Voldemort

Happy Voldemort "M-my Lord?" Wormtail stuttered. Voldemort was in rage, throwing hexes and curses left and right. "What!" he answered. "The-the Seer saw something," he said, "she said th-that Harry Potter is dating someone, and by what she can see, he is extremely happy" he said. "Well, who is it!?" he yelled. "Th- the Mudblood, Hermione Granger."he answered, still stuttering out of fear. Voldemort chuckled in amusement,"I didn't even think Harry Potter would ever fall for such an ugly Muggle. No matter, this is a good thing. Right Wormtail?" He said. Wormtail nodded vigoursly. Voldemort spoke again."Of course it is. Let me see your arm, the left one." Wormtail stuck out his left arm. As Voldemort touched the Dark Mark sign on his arm, Wormtail cried out in pain. "Hahaha lets see them again." And right on cue, there were many popping noises as the Death Eaters apparated in front of Voldemort. They bent down and kissed the rem of his robe."My servant Death Eaters. I have found a weakness of Harry Potter." The Death Eaters looked very happy indeed at this, though it was not visible through their masks. Voldemort continued, "He has a girlfriend, a Mudblood, that Hermione Granger." The Death Eaters laughed at this." However, we must put certain people around. To spy on them, never attack them unless I say so. But I want you to keep an eye on them. Lucius, I believe your son goes to that school?" he asked. "Yes, my lord."Mr. Malfoy answered."Good, make sure he spies on Harry Potter, and that Mudblood." Mr. Malfoy nodded. "This is where I will finally kill Harry Potter." _________________________________________________________________________ Harry felt his scar hurt. He put his hand to it. Trying to think about why it hurt. "Strange..." he thought out loud. "Whats strange?" Hermione asked. "Nothing" he answered. But Ron had seen Harry put his hand to his head. "Harry, don't tell me that your scar hurt." Ron said. He heard Hermione gasp, and Rons eyes wide with shock 'Oh no' he thought to himself ' here comes the part where they both freak out and tell me to go to Dumbledore'. And, as if right on cue, "Harry, you'd better go to Dumbledore."Hermione said He didn't want to go now, he was much too tired. He stood up. "It can wait until tomorrow." he said "I'm going to goto bed 'night." "Goodnight Harry." said Hermione and he kissed her, then walked up the stairs to the Boys Dormitory. He got into bed and started to wonder if he was going to dream what Voldemort had said, and fell asleep. _________________________________________________________________________ He awoke late next morning, "Hey Harry," said Ron,"glad its the weekend?" Harry thought he was going to be late for class, that was before Ron told Harry it was the weekend. "Very," said Harry. "Hogsmeade, all weekend.Today and tomorrow" said Ron "but me and Hermione thought we'd wait for you." "Thanks"said Harry and walked downstairs Hermione was sitting at the table "Hurry up, Ron!" Ron rolled his eyes "I only have five legs Hermione, sheesh..." Harry and Ron walked over there. Harry saw they were playing chess. "Hermione's actually beating you, Ron." And Harry and Hermione started laughing, Ron turned red and started muttering something they couldn't hear. "Oh, don't worry Ron, you'll probably win." Hermione said. Harry watched as Hermione took out all of Ron's peices, except his King and a Bishop. Then Ron found a way to beat her "Checkmate!" He yelled. "Told you that you'd win." Hermione said. "Let's go now," Ron said. "Go where?" Harry said. "Harry does that scar affect your memory, Hogsmeade weekend remember?"Ron told him. "Oh, right." And they walked downstairs and saw the person Harry wanted to see last in his life when he's with another girl "Hi, Harry!" Over the heads of the crowd leaving for Hogsmeade, yelled Cho. 


	7. Viktor Krum

Viktor Krum  
  
Harry tried to get away quick, but Cho was still coming . He decided quickly to talk to her. "Hello Cho," Harry said. "Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?" Cho asked Harry. Harry wasn't fooled, "haven't you gone already?" Cho looked like she was thinking for a second, " yeah but...I'd really like to go with you." Harry decided he is definetly not going to fall for this. "Sorry but I'm going with my best friend and my girlfriend." Harry said particulary glad that he could overcome her good looks. "Girlfriend?" Cho asked confused. "Yeah my girlfriend," Harry said. Cho looked sad, "you have a girlfriend?" "Yep," Harry said. "Oh...well can I meet her?" Cho asked Harry. "Sure, if you want to she's standing behind you." Cho turned around and saw Hermione standing behind her, than turned back to Harry. "You and her?" she said disbeliving. "Um, yeah" Harry said. "Oh ... well I have to go now" "'Bye," Harry said. She didn't answer just turned around and ran up the steps. "Are we ever leaving?" Ron said. "Yeah if you don't take forever" Harry joked. So they set off for Hogsmeade. They had a new clothes shop and Hermione wanted to go in, but Ron and Harry didn't so any of them didn't go in. "Hey I got it," Ron said after about an hour in Honeydukes, "lets go to Zonko's. I heard that they have some new tricks there, Fred and George work there so they have alot of new tricks at Zonko's." They all laughed, "I'm suprised that Fred and George didn't blow Zonko's up yet," said Hermione as they walked in. "Nope not yet." Said Fred. "Yeah Hogwarts is still there and we've been there for seven years," George added. "Yeah that still amazes me," Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione. "Hey Harry? Been using the 'Map' we gave you?" Fred asked. Harry had forgotten all about the Map, but he had used it at the Dursleys, just to watch what was going on. "No, not really," Harry told them "We didn't give it to you to brag about," George told him. But Harry, Ron and Hermione had already went down the aisles to find some good tricks. "Canary Creams, they've had those for about a year." Ron said. After they left Zonko's, Hermione checked her watch, "It's almost time to go, so we'd better start heading back." Harry and Ron nodded "I'm getting sick of carrying this bag around, its so heavy." Ron complained on there way back. "Quit whining we're already at the grounds" Hermione said. Ron started running, Harry could see he was about to fall " 3, 2, 1" and Ron fell down. Hermione laughed. They walked into the Hogwarts Entrance Hall,then walked upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Right as they entered a huge brown barn owl flew in. Harry went over to pick the letter it dropped it said "To Hermione" he handed the letter to her. She started reading it to herself. She finally said something after she got done reading it "Honestly, I wouldn't ever come near him again, ever." "What is it?'' Harry asked. Hermione handed it to him it said " Dear Hermyonee It is me, Krum, I am really sorry about dumping you I haff never really like Fler I would like it if you vould come and haff a cup of tea with me next weekend I vill be coming to Hogsmeade and would really like to talk with you. Krum." "Are you going to go?" Harry asked. Hermione was thinking for a bit, than made and evil grin that was very unlike her. "Yeah I'm going to go, and make him really jealous." Hermione told them of her plan and Harry was willing to go with it. Next Hogsmeade weekend they went to Hogsmeade and saw Krum at the new resturant they had put there over the summer "Hello Hermy-own-nee." "Oh hi Viktor." Hermione said offhandly. "How are you?" Krum asked. "Perfect," Hermione answered. "Hermy-own-nee I vould really like it if you vould date me-" Harry had cut in, "why don't you leave her alone, she doesn't like you." Krum glared at Harry "and she vould like you?" Hermione then frenched Harry right in front of Krum. (oooh thats cold!) Krum than just ran away inside the shreiking shack. "Guess he won't mess with us again, eh?" Harry asked. "Don't think so"Hermione smiled as she kissed his lips quickly and looked down at the shrieking shack"...Hm..." Harry glanced at the shrieking shack, than looked back to Hermione"What is it?" Hermione smiled wider as she looked back to him"Just thinking about how Hogsmeade was used during the goblin rebellion..." 


End file.
